


Go get that Medic! - And don't let him die

by Lykanthropa



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykanthropa/pseuds/Lykanthropa
Summary: Again, the BLU team lost against the REDs. They forge the plan to kidnap the RED Medic as he knows the secret of his team's victorious battles. The ÜberCharge. During his captivity, they must be careful not to let the Medic die. Suicide is the only way to get back to his base, to his team. If there just weren't so many ways to die...





	1. The (dilettante) kidnapping of the RED Medic

Scene: Landfall

Almost the whole BLU team is wiped out. The bodies lie scattered on the entire battlefield. They were beheaded, burned, shot, and blown up.  
BLU Medic couldn't do much about it. He often feels so helpless. The RED team is simply much stronger than them!  
The only difference between this fight and all the others is that BLU Medic was not the first to be killed, but actually the last survivor.

He flees over the battlefield, away from his pursuers. The REDs are like biting bloodhounds. Although their Scout has already stolen their Intel, and the RED team can be sure it's winning, they hunting Medic to send him to the team's respawn. Of course, he can just put to death himself, but his pride could not stand it. Not that the running away and hiding would be better, but still better than losing his life by the hand of the REDs.  
But he should have known that he cannot escape his destiny.

Suddenly they stand before him. RED Medic, Soldier, Heavy and Demoman.  
BLU Medic brakes hard and came to a halt, breathing heavily. It takes only a look until he's encircled by the entire RED team.  
He looks to the right, to the left, to the front, backwards. There is no way out. Even Scout is among them, with the blue Intel on the back. He wants to mock him.  
How viciously they grin at him. He hates this more dazzling smile. He would rather cut it from their faces.  
Especially the RED Medic.

BLU Medic stretches his back, lifts his head up and spreads his arms wide. If he has to die, then with a raised head. His eyes are all the time directed at RED Medic. He should know how much he hates him.  
The click of a gun echoes through the dead place and the world becomes black.

  
BLU Medic awakens in the respawn. After a few seconds of the orient himself, he noticed his team colleagues. None of them had left the respawn. Why should they? A defeat can no longer be averted.  
 **“You've failed. The enemy has secured our intelligence”** , the voice of the administrator bangs through the speakers.  
As always.

“Good work, Doc…”  
“You want to blame ME for failing?”  
“No one is blaming Doktor-“  
“I heal you! I warn you when a Spy is nearby. I even fight when it's necessary! What else should I do? Do I have to take care of everything alone?”  
Medic looks angry at Scout, who doesn’t seem really impressed. Engineer puts a hand on Medic's shoulder.  
“Scout didn’t mean that.”  
This seems to appease the doctor, but Scout goes on.  
“Strange, RED Medic manages to do that.”  
Medic rushes to the brat, but Demoman and Sniper can stop him before he can hit the runner.  
“I'll tell you why RED Medic is doing it! His team doesn't let him down!”  
In the room it becomes quiet. When Medic realized what he had said, he apologized.  
“I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. But not mine either. This ... this RED team is just too strong.”  
“Maybe they have a secret?”  
“Or they cheating.”  
“It’s their Medic. I'd like to see how good they are when their Medic doesn't support them.”  
“But what shall we do? Kidnapping him?”  
“That's exactly what I had thought, Sniper.”  
“Are you serious, Medic? Are they allowed to fight at all if they are not complete?”  
“Did you forget that? They had already fought against us when RED Medic had held our Spy in his refrigerator.”  
“Thank you for remembering me, Docteur…”  
“And what will we do with him?”  
“We hide him and wait for the next fight against the REDs. And this starts in a few days. I only want to win just once.”  
The team stays silent.  
“And? What do you say?”  
“But…that’s cheat.”  
“Heavy, you always give so much effort in battle just to lose again. Is this always going on like this?”  
“………”  
“Count me in!”  
“Me too.”  
“Mmpff!”  
“Everyone here wants to win.”  
Heavy still hesitates. It is important to the Russian that the fights are always being fair.  
“But it is no fair.”  
“Fair? Are the REDs fighting fair? How often did we have to fight against Über-Heavy? If RED were so fair, they would have given us the formula for the Übercharge so that both teams have an equal opportunity. But they don't have that because they are selfish and cowards!”  
Heavy understand that.  
“Doktor is right. RED Team is cheating coward!”  
“So it’s right. Let's get that RED Medic! And then I'll squeeze out his secret of the Übercharge. Let's see how arrogant they still are when we have the same strengths.”  
“And how are we going to do?”  
“Spy.”  
“Yes?”  
“You sneak into the RED Base, daze him and take him outside, where we wait for you with Snipers Van. Then we take him to our hiding place in Sawmill. This will be a cinch. If I am not mistaken, he is often alone in his infirmary.”  
“No problem. A blow to the neck will be enough.”  
“No blow to the neck! We must not take any risks. He must not die in any case.”  
Bad-tempered Spy takes a pull on his cigarette. “I think I already know what I'm doing, you know?”  
“I know that, Spy. But use chloroform. We have to play safe and are not allowed to make mistakes.”  
“Chloroform? Doesn’t take it minutes to get fainted? And I don’t think that Medic is doing this with himself without fighting back. Can you not just give me a syr-“  
“No!”  
Spy sighs. “You should finally overcome your fear of syringes. You're a Doctor, you know?”  
“Maybe it's really because of our Medic that we are such a loser team” Scout whispers to Pyro.  
“I heard that!”  
“All right then. I will do it.”  
“I would love to be there. I've always wondered who might be stronger. Medic or Spy.”  
“Well, why don’t we let our Medic fight against our Spy?”  
“Excuse me?!”  
“We must know how strong RED Medic is, so that Spy knows where he stand with him.”  
“This is precisely why I use targeted blows on head and neck, so I don't have to bandy blows…”  
“I don't think he has a chance against RED Medic. After all, the guy is totally crazy. And madmen are said to have superhuman powers.”  
“Maybe everything will be different than you think.”  
“I don't care! As long as it leads to our goal. Let us return to 2Fort and wait for the evening. Then we'll hit them.”  
“You mean me. And I would prefer to hit. Like a professional, of course.”  
“Fess...”

  
In the RED Base:

“Food! Finally!”  
“Hold on, brat.”  
When the team finally sits at the table in the dinner room, Spy observes that someone is missing. He sighs annoyed.  
“Could someone make sure our good doctor don't starve?”  
“I'm going to get him" volunteers Engineer and is heading for the infirmary.

Meanwhile BLU Spy was able to penetrate the RED Base. He had made himself invisible, but perhaps that was not necessary either. If the REDs do not reckon with that, then during the ceasefire.  
In the infirmary, Medic sits at his desk, his back to Spy. The only light in the room comes from the desk lamp, which illuminates the rear part of the infirmary only very sparsely and makes Spy almost invisible.  
With the chloroform-soaked rag he creeps up on the German. He had disguised as the RED Engineer. Just in case, if should Medic turn around suddenly. But he seems to be very busy with some documents anyway.  
Engineer grins confidently.  
 _I’m coming for you~_

He is sure that everything will work. However, the intruder has not reckoned with Medics doves. They sit on an elevated shelf above the desk. Spy just notices them as they begin to scream and hit wildly with the wings so that their white feathers sail through the air. Engineers head bounces up to them and then the birds bear down on Spy.  
“What the hell…?” cries Medic startled and jumps from his chair.  
Through the dove attack, Spy had lost his disguise and fought bitterly against the beaks and claws. Medic runs to the nearby wall to an intercom, presses the button and calls:  
“Spy in the infirmary!”

  
**“SPY IN THE INFIRMARY!”** echoed Medics' voice from the loudspeakers through the base.  
The Mercs are still sitting at the table. Their eyes wander to their Spy. He sighs annoyed.  
“Not me. Idiots…”  
 **“BLU Spy!”**  
“A BLU Spy in our base? Let us beat him up!”  
Scout jumps full of joyous expectation to a fight from the table and runs towards the infirmary. All follow him. Only Spy stays sitting, one hand placed on the head.  
 _What is BLU just thinking? These idiots._

Medic gets his bone saw and turns to BLU Spy, a devilish grin on his lips.  
“Months of defeats and you still don't learn.”  
For Spy, there is only one way out. He cloaked. The doves immediately stopped fighting and sat back on their shelf. The danger seems to be averted. Medic is already a little disappointed that Spy is cut and run like a coward. He would have liked to have a little life in his refrigerator again...

The door to the infirmary opens and Engineer comes in.  
“Doc! I heard your exclamation. Where is he?”  
Medic looks up at his doves. They don't react to Engineer, so he must be the real one. He hadn't even known his doves can see through Spy's disguise.  
“He has escaped. Typical BLU. Sneaking up like a coward from behind and instead of fighting, they flee.”  
Now the other Mercs appear.  
“Where is he? Where is he?” Scout waved about with his baseball. Engineer grabs the bat with his gloved hand and lowers it.  
“Relax, son. He is not here anymore.”  
“Buuhh…”  
“Hmm?” Heavy notices a rag on the floor and lifts it. A slight smell creeps into his nose.  
“It stinks.”  
“Give it me, Heavy.”  
Heavy hands Medic the rag and he smells at it.  
“This is chloroform… I remember. Spy had dropped something. That must have been this rag.”  
“Hey…! They wanted to steal our doctor! Let's crash the BLU Base!”  
“Just leave it be, Scout. Let us not pay attention to that. The BLUs are no threat to us.”  
“Still, we'll keep you in view now, Doc.”  
“Well…okay.”  
“Let's finally eat something.”  
“Oh? It's already dinnertime?”  
“If we were not, you'd be starving, lad.”  
“You're probably right, my friend” laughed Medic.

The 8 Mercs leave the infirmary. In the corridor they meet RED Spy.  
“Looks like as if you ‘ad put this dilettante to flight.”  
“Oh yeah! You should have seen how I bashed this rat with my baseball bat!”  
“Spy was no longer there when we arrived.”  
“I see. We need to keep an eye on the BLUs. They're up to something.”  
“Pffft! They are losers. They can still make so many plans. They would only have success if they would be members of the RED team. Well? Well?”  
Scout holds up the hand for a high five. Sniper, Heavy, and Soldier respond to this gesture.  
“Yeah! We are the number one!”  
Spy takes a pull on his cigarette. “Okay, we got it. Hurry up. The food is getting cold.”  
The others move past by Spy. When Medic reaches his reach, he takes him by the arm. “Please wait, Docteur.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
The spy leans close to the German and whispers: “It’s a little embarrassing to me.”  
When the other Mercs are out of reach, Medic answers: “You don’t have to be embarrassed. What can I do for you?”  
“I know it's dinnertime, but I would be very grateful if you would go with me in front of the base. Before I came here, I was briefly in the fresh air to smoke my cigarette.”  
“Did you see BLU Spy?”  
“No, but I've seen something different. I've seen a shadow sneaking around Snipers Van. I think the BLUs are planning something with it.”  
“And you want me to come along because you are afraid to go alone?”  
“…if you want to formulate it this way, Docteur.”  
“Why don't we tell Sniper?”  
“No way. If really BLUs lurk and it would come to a fight, I don’t want this Bushman ‘ave the fun. During the regular battles countless killings are put into his account. That's why he's so arrogant.”  
Medic laughs. “Typical. But you two should finally get along well.”  
“I'm sure there will be no one anymore. But we should still have a look.”  
“Agreed. Will not be long, I guess.”  
“Thank you, Docteur.”

  
“Shabby cowards.”  
“Spoies are inherently cowards, mate.”  
“Then that would also apply to our Spy?”  
“Naturally! This applies to all spies. Whether blue or red. Worm like snakes from behind and ram a knife in your back. And when things get tough, they make themselves invisible! These Maggots!”  
Sniper nods approvingly with his head. He himself was killed several times by BLU Spy with a stabbing stab in the back.  
“Bloody Spoies…”  
When the Mercs enter the dining room, they see RED Spy sitting in his seat. He is bent forward, his head resting on the table. Scout puts his fists on his hips.  
“Well look at this. While we are hurrying to help our Doc, the guy does not think of anything other than taking a nap. It's time for retirement home. And if the opportunity is there, we'll send our Doc right after him. Ahaha hahaha!”  
Soldier whacks the boy with his flat hand on the back of his head.  
“Did you forget that? RED Spy has followed us.”  
“Oh… right.”  
Engineer walks over to the motionless Spy and scares as he sees a knife stuck in his back. Spy does not sleep, but was killed!  
“RED Spy is BLU Spy!”  
“That would mean the BLUs had tricked us. That's impossible!”  
“Mmmph.”  
“Hey… Where is Medic?”

  
“In the evening this place looks very lonely.”  
“Hm-hm.”  
“Spy?”  
“Yes, Docteur?”  
Medic and Spy reach Sniper's Van. Medic wants to see through one of the windows, but the curtains are drawn.  
“It's unusual for Sniper to place his van directly in front of the base. Usually he parks it at the side of the building. And he had that when we first arrived here.”  
“Then the BLUs must have moved it.”  
“Strange. Why should they do this?”  
Spy twisted annoyed the eyes. Medic stands with his back to him. He would like to stab a knife in his back...  
But he has to patient now. He almost has reached his goal.  
“I think we should take a look into the van. Fortunately, Sniper never closes it.”  
“………”  
Spy gets nervous. Medic is inspecting the van perfectly. They are now behind the vehicle. The door there seems tightly locked and nobody seems to have climbed the ladder to the roof.  
 _Does he suspect something?_  
“I think… you need a vacation.”  
Surprised, Medic turns to Spy. Not only because of what was said, but because of the tone in his voice. Spy's gaze has changed. It's no longer concerned and friendly, but cold and calculating.  
During the rattles in Medics' head, what could not be right with Spy, he tries at the same time to figure out what he might mean by this strange sentence.  
On Spy's face sneaks a malicious grin. In Medic's eyes he can see the naked horror as the good doctor realizes who really stands before him.

Suddenly the door of the van flies up, strong hands grab Medic on shoulder and torso and pull him inside the vehicle. It's all so fast that he does not even have time to scream or to call for help. Probably his team wouldn't have heard him anyway. Spy jumps in and slams the door shut.  
Medic finds himself in the company of the BLU team. It's Heavy who holds him from behind with his big hands.  
“Well, well. What have we got here?” BLU Medic is sitting in front of the doctor in a chair; a smile on his face. “You really stepped in our trap.”  
RED Medic is horrified, but he hide it.  
“Why trap?” he asks self-confidently. “Shouldn't I be chloroformed?”  
BLU Medic stops. His smile disappears. Then he turned to Spy.  
“Why is he not chloroformed?”  
“There were complications.”  
“What does that mean 'complications'?” the doctor mimics.  
“I leaked out and had to change the plan. That's why we should get out of here as fast as possible.”  
“Hahaha! I knew you will blow it, Spy.”  
“Why? He's here after all, isn't he?”  
“Yes, but he is wide-awake and moreover the RED team is alerted. So you blowed it.”  
“Pff! This was the fault of the poultry. They figured out my disguise and attacked me.”  
“Embarrassing. You let demonstrate yourself by a few silly doves.” Scout pushes Soldier playfully his elbow into the side. “They probably spring at him because he smells of bread.”  
Soldier lets his familiar laughter be heard. “Spy, our Baguette.”  
“So I prefer herbal baguette.”  
Spy tries to ignore it. “Could we leave before the RED team discovered us and beaten us into the spawn?”  
Soldier hit the wall behind the driver's seat several times with his fist. “Get going, Maggot!”  
“Okay!” Sniper calls behind the wall. “But can you stop banging against the walls?”  
“Shut up and do what I say, Aussie!”  
“Pisser…”  
The car starts moving.

RED Medic is not worried about his abduction. The BLUs are all idiots. His stay with them could be fun. But as soon as there is a chance to flee, he will.  
“What are you planning with me?” he asks amused.  
“You think the whole situation is funny, don't you?” BLU Medic bends over to RED. “I'm gonna smash that grin from your face. Keep him well tight, Heavy, while Engineer tied him up. Let's see how fun he finds that.”  
Engineer looks at BLU Medic helpless.  
“But we didn’t take anything to fetter.”  
“Of course we didn't! After all, we thought that Spy will his work neat!”  
Unimpressed, Spy pulls at his cigarette. Furiously, Medic whipped it out of his mouth.  
“Stop smoking!”  
“Mon Dieu!”  
“Hahahaha!”  
BLU Medic looks like as if he is bursting at any moment.  
“Use your cable to tie him up, Engineer. And shut him up too.”  
The Texan loosens the cable from his waistband. Heavy fixes RED Medics arms on his back, where Engineer tied them up with the orange cable. Then he pulls out a cloth to gag him.  
“I shouldn't do it, if I were you.”  
Engineer pauses and looks for eye contact with BLU Medic.  
“You don’t want me to die, do you?”  
“Don't worry. You will not choke.”  
“Not just so, no. But I know a little trick how I can pump up my stomach acid. So if you don't want to sit in VOMIT you shouldn't so that.”  
“What? What?? What did he say about vomit?” Sniper calls from the cab. “I warn you! Don't do anything so bloody silly in my van!”  
“You wouldn’t dare…”  
“Do you really want to provoke that?”  
BLU Medic stays silent.  
“Dude, I don't want to see or smell puke! I'm getting sick now.”  
“Stop it now! Okay, we will not gag you. But I warn you. Don't get on my nerves.”  
“I have to think about that. And quite frankly you annoying me.”  
BLU Medic is red with rage. Scout laughs behind his hand.  
RED Medic must admit that he has a little compassion for him. But only a little. He will see in what he getting himself into trouble with his abduction. He will make the life difficult for the BLU team.  
Whatever they intend to do with him, according to this matter, they will think three times, whether they want to afford such a thing again.  
 _I'll give you what for._


	2. Equal Status

Ill-tempered Spy walks out of the Respawn. He fetched a cigarette from his cigarette case, lit it, and went to the dining room, where he was killed. He just cannot explain what happened and how. He finds the Mercs sitting at the table. They look depressed. Spy hasn't a good feeling.  
“What ‘appened?”  
“Ach, there you are” Scout gripes.  
“Our Doc is gone.”  
“What gone?”  
“The BLUs get him.”  
“’ave you tried to stop them?”  
“Yeah, but they left with the van.”  
“And whereto?”  
“Don’t know.”  
“That can’t be true…” Spy is holding his head.  
“Hey! Who of us was killed? A Spy that be killed by another Spy. How embarrassing is that?”  
“And you? You were not killed. You knew the BLUs were planning something, but they were able to take Medic away! ‘ow is this possible?”  
“Let's stop with the mutual recrimination and concentrate on freeing Medic” Engineer suggests with a conciliatory voice.  
“You’re right.”  
Spy sits down at the table.  
“What are they planning with him? That doesn't make any sense...”  
“I think the BLUs have thousand good reasons to kidnap Medic. They see in him the main reason why they are always losing. I could imagine that at least.”  
“Yes, our Medic is a real professional. Not like the BLU Medic. Such an idiot. Like the rest of the team. He's almost always the first one to be killed. Hahaha!”  
“And not even purposely.”  
“Hahaha!”  
Spy clears his throat. “Do you forgot that our good Docteur is gone?”  
“What do they want to do with him? Kill him?”  
Again, laughter echoes through the room. Only Heavy, Engineer and Spy remain serious.  
“From now on I will only talk to you both...” Spy takes a big drag from his cigarette.

  
**Team Fortress 2**

  
It's like an eternity, when the van finally stops. However, so violently that the chair, the BLU Medic is sitting on, tumbles along with him and the doctor falls to the ground. Also the rest tilts to the side, except Heavy and RED Medic. Heavy is much too massive, and since he still holds Medic, he's also spared by the effect.  
“Everything out!" Sniper calls out of the cab.  
“The hell, Sniper?!”  
A chuckle is heard behind the wall.

Medic and Soldier are the first to get out of the van, then follow RED Medic and Heavy and the rest.  
The place is brightly lit by the lanterns that were set up there. Medic immediately recognized it.  
“Sawmill? Is this your secret base? Of all places?”  
BLU Medic rolls his eyes annoyed and walks straight along the road.  
Yes, why did they choose this place as their secret base? In Sawmill, they had suffered their worst defeat so far (even though they always have a defeat against the REDs, there was in fact a defeat that was listed as the worst. Hard to believe.) BLU Medic was thrown 5 times into the sawmill saw, where he was painfully dissected. Well, he was rather blown there, by Pyros Airblast. He was the first to dominate him after the fight was not going on for half an hour. And almost at the same time the whole BLU team was extinguished. 3 times!  
Oh what excruciating memories. So why did they choose this place as their secret base?  
BLU Medic doesn't let show anything in front of the RED Medic, but he can feel his devilish grin in his back.

RED Medic laughs in his sleeve. These Dummkops. In Sawmill there are plenty of places where he can kill himself. And one of these places is the checkpoint. This is surrounded by two big buzzsaws, which turn tirelessly and move to the right, times to the left. Woe to anyone who comes too close to them.  
And that is exactly where they are coming by. The circular saws are active. Medics pulse is increasing. He will probably be back in the RED Base before bedtime.  
He directs his gaze forward and then inconspicuously backwards. Heavy is close behind him, but he doesn’t hold him anymore. His hands are tied behind his back, but he should still be faster than he. Scout is much faster than RED Medic, but he should be able to shake him off easily.  
He is superior to him physically. The surprise effect is on his side. None of the BLUs will guess what he's up to now. These idiots don't even take note of the circular saws. Probably they have their secret base here for a long time that they no longer perceive them.  
 _1…2…3!_  
RED Medic is sprinting.  
He hears BLU Medic calling.  
“What the…?! WAHH! Catch him!”  
Medic takes a look behind himself. In fact Scout is very close to him. On his face a confidently almost amused smile. The boy thinks the old man is not a challenge.  
 _Oh wait, little boy._  
With all the strength that RED Medic can muster, he jumps into the air and turns around his own axis. He stretches his right leg and with a targeted kick against Scout's head, the runner is hurled to the side. One of them is hors de combat, but this action had Medic slowed down considerably. BLU Heavy is already very close behind him. He stretches out his arms already after him.  
It's now or never. Medic jumps the last two meters. The circular saw approaches his position. If everything goes well, he will fall directly into the steel teeth, which will drill into his flesh, shred his intestines, and then send him back to his base.  
That sounds wonderful! And if everything goes smoothly, he will die fast.

The fall feels like an eternity for RED Medic.  
Suddenly large, strong hands grab him, catch him in the middle of the air. It's Heavy, who had caught him. He lifts Medic over his head to prevent him from killing himself. However, the Russian loses his balance and falls forward. With the last force he throws Medic back. He moans in pain as he falls hard on the floor, and only a short time after, sprinkle spots of blood. The BLUs look horrified as their Heavy is sawn into two parts.  
RED Medic is disappointed.  
 _Scheiße. That should actually be me…_  
Steps approach him from behind and shortly thereafter he is packed and put back on his feet.  
Demoman wields a strong arm around his neck and turns it around. BLU Medic comes up to him. Anger tugs his face.  
“You bring more trouble upon us than you're even worth!”  
“Oh? I seem to be very valuable. After all, you are ready to die for me. Hehehe.”  
RED Medic makes a head movement toward Heavy.  
“That’s enough! Los, weiter! I warn you. Another such an action and-“  
“And what? Will you kill me then?”  
“………”

The BLUs and their prisoner enter the base. They had changed their position. Spy, Medic and Engineer go behind RED Medic, the rest before him. Soldier carries the unconscious Scout over his shoulder.  
RED Medic is still looking for a way to kill himself. No one is in sight. Well, actually there is a way. He might hit his head against the wall until a deadly blood clot forms, but the BLUs wouldn't allow it. Hold the breath? Not really.  
BLU Heavy approaches them. Fresh from the Respawn. He looks angry.  
“Leetle Doktor is to blame that Heavy was killed!”  
“You weren't supposed to stop me, you know?” RED Medic answers monotonously.  
Heavy pants with rage.  
“Shut your mouth!” urges BLU Medic.  
The doctor comes up with another idea of how he could depart this life.  
Provocation.  
But he is not sure how to work it. Heavy is very angry, but by mere words, he cannot make him to kill him. He is rather a gentle giant, who can't be provoked by anything. No matter how angry he may be.  
Unless…

They come through a room in which various weapons are lying. All extremely deadly (though only if they lie in the right hands), but only one has RED MEDICS attention. Sasha. Heavy's absolute weakness and the absolutely deadly certainty to provoke him.  
When they pass by the Minigun, RED Medic boots the gun which is leaning on the wall. It bursts out loud and as expected, everyone turns around. When Heavy sees his gun lying on the ground, he fixes RED Medic with angry eyes. Not just that. They look hateful.  
He picks Sasha up.  
“Stay calm, son” Engineer tries to appease him.  
“Heavy must clean Sasha” says the Russian with a growling voice, turning RED Medic's back on.  
Only a little bit and Medic is back with his team.  
“HEY!”  
Heavy stops and turns half back to the prisoner. He grins at him maliciously.  
“You should keep an eye on your weapon. She is so ugly that I really get pleasure to kick her. But don't worry, she's so big and sturdy, I can go a bit harder, right? She will bear it.”  
Heavy's canthus twitch. Spy press RED Medic a hand on his mouth.  
“Be quiet already!”  
But too late. Heavy whirls around, holding the minigun firmly in both hands. The barrel starts to rotate, the weapon howls. Quick-thinking, Spy grabs RED Medic and throws himself with him aside. To the bad luck of the BLU Medic. The countless bullets bored into his body. By this force he is thrown backwards, slips a few meters over the ground and stays lie motionless.  
Heavy immediately stops the hail of bullets. The entire team is mouth open. Only RED Medic is annoyed.  
 _Failure. Again._  
“Dude… We can kill each other with our own weapons?”  
Scout has become awake, but is immediately unconscious again.  
“It’s enough now!”  
Soldier drops Scout to the ground, grabs RED Medic and throws him over the shoulder.  
“Now you are MY prisoner! As long as you are on my shoulder, you will obey, Maggot!”  
“This is your own fault. Why are you marching with me through a room full of weapons?”  
The BLU team is silent. Medic is not surprised.  
 _Dummkops…_

  
**Team Fortress 2**

  
“They are not here too…”  
“Don't lose courage! That was just the second map. There are others.”  
“How many maps are actually there?”  
Soldier counts on his fingers.  
“103” he answers.  
“103? Are ya sure? Ya must have miscalculated. Recount.”  
“Why should we look for the Doc at all? I mean, what do they want to do with him? They cannot hold him forever.”  
“We find Doctor and bring him back!” Heavy growls.  
“And where should we look next? We have now searched in Harvest and Dustbowl. If we continue to haphazard search any maps, we will not be ready until tomorrow.”  
“Let's go to Ghost Fort” Soldier suggests.  
“I don't know if it's clear to you, knucklehead, but this is a Halloween map. These cowards will surely not hide there.”  
“You just say that because you're scared, Scout.”  
“T-that’s not true! I am afraid of nothing and no one!”  
“Very good. Because we will ask Merasmus for help.”  
“W-what?!”  
“Are you kidding?”  
“I think this might be interesting.”  
“What do you mean, Frenchie?”  
“Well, this will be the first and probably the last chance that we will see that you are asking Merasmus for ‘elp.”  
“It was my idea to go to him, but I never said I'll ask him for help, Maggot!”  
“You two should finally put aside your differences.”  
“NO! Not as long as he constantly threatens me with doom and damnation!”  
“This is probably your own fault. After all, you destroyed 'is 'ouse back then. Oh, and you broke 'is wand too.”  
“It was not on purpose! Except that with the wand... How do you know that at all? Damned Spy!”  
“See it as an opportunity to apologize. Maybe Merasmus will finally stop then ‘aunting our team now and then.”  
“And maybe I'll get my eye back.”  
“I wouldn't hope, mate. Your eye looks quite happy, so free and untied…”  
Demoman sighs and takes a strong sip from his bottle.  
They were back on their way to Snipers Van, but they were halfway stranded because they had to discuss. Heavy growls.  
“Enough!” He grabs Soldier and Demoman, throws them over his shoulders and clamps the rest under his arms. Then he carries his team to Snipers Van, throws them all in the rear, then sits behind the steering wheel and hits the road.  
Heavy is furious. Why do they all just stand around and talk when their doctor has been abducted by the BLU team? Aren't they worried? Medic would worried too.

_“Medic! Meeediiic! Doktooor!”_   
_“Was ist los, Heavy?”_   
_“Whole RED Team was kidnapped by BLU Team!”_   
_“Oh? Ach, their will be fine. Please do me a favor and lie down on the table. I have to try a new experiment on you.”_

“………”  
Heavy sighs. He stops right at Ghost Fort. He hopes that Merasmus will help them find Medic. And if not, then this revered magician should dress warmly. A No Heavy will not accept.

After Heavy had overrun 5 maps, he finally reached Ghost Fort. During the ride he had stepped neatly into the accelerator pedal. The noise from the back of the vehicle was not to ignore.  
The REDs burst out of the van.  
“What the hell is wrong with you, Fatty? Did you want to kill us?”  
The team looks at Scout for a moment silently.  
“I'll tell you one thing, mate, if my Van got a scratch, you'll never get near it anymore!”  
Sniper stands chest to chest with Heavy. But the Russian remains unimpressed.  
“Let us look for wizard.”  
“Hmh… Where could Merasmus hide? Shall we call for him?”  
“I don't think we 'ave to go to such an effort. Soldier's presence would probably be enough to lure Merasmus out of 'is 'iding place.”  
“…? Where is Soldier?”  
They find him in the van. He sits on the bench, his arms folded in front of his chest, his lower lip pushed forward, his eyes stares at the wall torwards him (since his eyes lies under his helmet, the Mercs can only guess he's staring).  
“Solly, what’s wrong?”  
“Haha! He’s probably afraid.”  
Demoman pushes Scout back. “If you cannot be serious, stay here and keep your mouth shut.”  
“Pah!”  
The boy turns away from his team and looks around.   
He has no fear.  
The place is gloomy, wrapped in green mist.  
He has no fear…  
From the distance he can see the skull island. From the huge skull lights green light. Also the clouds above the map are greenish-colored.  
…he has no fear!  
A dark howling and moaning attracts the attention of the frightened Scout. A lilac ghost hovering over the checkpoint. And he looks directly in his direction.  
“Nnghh! H-hey, guys…”  
Scout tugs at Sniper's clothes. But he shakes him off. “Leave me alone, Kid.”  
The ghost hover over to him.  
“AHH! Running!”

“Get out, Soldier.”  
“Negatory!”  
“Why are you bitchy right now?”  
A growl.  
“See it as an opportunity to be reconcile with Merasmus.”  
“Oh nooo!”  
“You get out right now!”  
“No!”  
“Now!”  
“Negative, Maggot!”  
Heavy has enough. He jumps into the van, who begins to wiggle heavily, gets Soldier and pulls him out.  
“Let me go, numb nut!”  
Suddenly, eerie music and a malicious laugh echo through the place.  
“Fools! You dare to penetrate my territory? Well then. **Welcome!** To your **doom!** Oh hello, Soldier.”  
Soldier folds his arms and turns away from the magician.  
“Yeah, yeah…”  
“Merasmus, we need your ‘elp.”  
“Oh? So the mercenaries want my help? How did I come to this honor? And if I refuse? I have absolutely no reason to help you, but enough reasons to send you to your doom! Muhahaha!”  
Heavy takes a step forward, takes Merasmus by the collar and pulls him down.  
“Wizard will help find Medic! If not, Heavy will crush you!”  
“You ‘ave no problem with us at all, Merasmus. You're just mad at Soldier.”  
“Maggot?”  
“You are his friends! That's why I hate you too.”  
“Oh? So you think that we have easier with him?” Spy approched to Merasmus, who is struggle against Heavy's grip. “We both know ‘ow hard it is to live with Soldier in one location. We share this fate.”  
“What are you trying to say, traitor?”  
Demo abstains Soldier with trouble. Spy doesn't be deterred.  
“Soldier will apologize to you now.”  
“WHAT?! Over my dead body!”  
While Heavy Merasmus arrests with one hand, he reaches for Soldier with his other hand and presses both together. Their noses touch.  
“Apologize!”  
“Never!”  
“NOW!”  
Soldier is growling again. It remains silent between Merasmus and Soldier. The Mercs also say nothing, wait for the Soldier to finally bear down. Scouts cries for help can be heard in the background, but no one is attach value.  
“…sorry…”  
“Louder!” Heavy solidifies his grip around Soldier's neck.  
“Sorry! I’m sorry! I’m very sorry! I'm sorry that I destroyed your house at that time and I'm sorry that you have to carve an existence as a ghost! OKAY?”  
Merasmus is silent for a moment. Then he asks with a slightly trembling voice:  
“Do you really mean it?”  
Soldier laughs childishly. “Of course not! Nincompoop!”  
Enraged by Soldier's words, Merasmus finds the strength to break away from Heavy's grip. His body is surrounded by a green mist that turns into fire. He looks down at Soldier with an angry look.  
 **“Feel** the terror… of a **raccoon**!”  
A flash lightning strikes Soldier's position. The Mercs are blinded for a moment. The next, Soldier is disappeared.  
“Hey! Where is he now?”  
“Down here, maggots!”  
And indeed. A raccoon sits in Soldier's helmet.  
“You turned him...into a raccoon?”  
“In a maggot-eating raccoon! Muhahaha!”  
“And why a raccoon?”  
“Soldier likes raccoons so much. Then he shall be himself one! And now to you!”  
“Wait! I ‘ave a better idea.”  
“What would that be?”  
Spy recognizes his chance and tries to win Merasmus for their cause.  
“We are looking for the BLU Team. ‘elp us to find them and you can go on the rampage with them.”  
“But I don’t want the BLU Team.”  
“You will ‘ave fun with them. They are all scary ‘ares. We are no longer afraid of you. You just attacked us too often. We know all your tricks. But the BLUs don't. You can teach them ‘ow to fear. Well, what do you say?”  
Merasmus is thinking. Spy puts more affect. He waves him down and whispers into the wizard's ear:  
“They also ‘ave a soldier. Just imagine, it would be RED soldier and set all your magic onto ‘im. I know you can never do anything to our soldier. In a way, you still feel sympathy for ‘im, don't you?”  
A warning look from Merasmus.  
“Don’t worry. I will not tell anyone. But only if you ‘elp us.”  
“Who whispers, lies!” the raccoon shouts from its helmet.  
“ **SILENCE!** Agreed. I will help you. Leave me a moment.”  
Merasmus closes his eyes.  
“Mmhhh… mmhhh… Yes, I can see them. They are in Sawmill.”  
“Sawmill? Of all places?”  
“Let us start.”  
Engineer picks up Soldier's helmet, and he recognizes that one is missing.  
“Where is the boy?”  
“AAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhh…..!”  
Scouts mark-shouting cry echoes through the whole place. The Mercs automatically turn to the clock. After a brief moment of waiting, it spits out the runner with a bell gong and he falls in high arch on the checkpoint, where he remain lying down motionless.  
“Could someone please pick up Scout, so we can finally drive?”

  
**Team Fortress 2**

  
“Nnnghh!”  
“Put him down here, Soldier.”  
In the infirmary of the BLU Medic the doctor is rudely put down on the ground.  
“Thank you very much.”  
Soldier gives a growl and goes. BLU Medic and Spy stay.  
“Do I get at least a chair?”  
“Nix da! You cockroach stays on the ground. After all, you belong there. Miserable RED-Pack…”  
“And what is to happen now?”  
“Now?” BLU Medic takes his pencil and notepad, stands before the prisoner and looks down at him. “Now you will tell me the secret of the Übercharge.”  
“…that’s all? You kidnapped me so just to tell you how the Übercharge works?”  
“What do you mean ‘just’? Because of this Übercharge, you always win every battle! We have no chance against you at all! Pah! Your cowards could not win otherwise, right?”  
RED Medic stares incredulously at the BLU Medic.  
“Wait what? Do you try to tell me that we are cheating?” RED Medic is getting angry. “Now listen to me, you wannabe Medic! It's not my fault that you don't have the necessary expertise to support your team! It was just my decision to upgrade my team-mates to create the Übercharge. If you don't come up with such ideas, that's not my fault. Apart from that, we would win without the Übercharge too.”  
It remains silent in the infirmary. Spy stands somewhat apart and observes the situation interested.  
“Honestly, if you had asked me for advice, I would have gladly helped you.”  
“What?!” BLU Medic is perplexed.  
“You should have just asked me. I would have even helped you with the operation. We don't need to be a step ahead of you with all might, you know?”  
“Er… I… Moment! Operation?”  
“Of course. You have to cut open your team mates, take their hearts out of them and...”  
“Stop!”  
From BLU Medics face the color has faded. RED Medic cannot help but laugh at it.  
“Ach ja, richtig. You're suffering from hematophobia. You're afraid of blood and injections. Oh ever. And since you want to believe that clones are actually perfect.”  
“Hematophobia is the 'morbid' fear of blood. It's not so bad with me! I'm not fainting. At least not anymore... Uh ...!” BLU Medic balks. “What did you say? Clones?”  
“Well, have a look at you. We are as alike as two peas in a pod. Do you think this is normal?”  
“…no. But that doesn't mean that WE are clones! Just what are you thinking who you are?”  
“I remember my childhood and where I come from. You too?”  
“………”The anger lets the color return to BLU Medics' face. “This is a completely different story!”

Poop.  
“Hmh?” BLU Medic reaches into his hair. There he touches something. Then he looks up at his doves.  
RED Medic shakes his head amused.  
“Not even your birds have respect for you. It hit you hard when Spy told you that my doves defended me, right? They'd never do such a thing for you, would they?”  
BLU Medic is fighting hard, not losing control of himself. Threateningly, he points to the RED with his finger.  
“We will…talk about…this later…”  
Then he turns around and leaves the infirmary.  
Spy remains a moment, inspects Medic, and smokes his cigarette. Then the Frenchman is about to leave, too.  
“Kill me!”  
Spy stops abruptly and turns back to Medic very slowly. On his face a wide smile. You can see that he very enjoys this moment.  
He approached to Medic, kneel down before him and answers:  
“Later.” He blows the cigarette smoke in his face. “Maybe.”  
Annoyed, Medic turns his head aside.  
“You like it, don’t you?”  
“Immensely.”  
Spy goes over to the double door. There he turns round again. “Now we're quit.” Then he leaves and RED Medic remains alone.

He waits a moment, and then, with the help of the wall in his back, he levers up himself on the legs. Fortunately, the BLUs have not thought of tying his ankles. But they had thought of one thing; there is not a single instrument in the entire operating room. No scalpel, no drill, not even a pair of pliers.  
Or does it usually look like this? That would at least make sense. After all, BLU Medic is suffering from a blood phobia.  
“………”  
However, RED Medic does not give up the search. But he stays inside the infirmary. It would be too risky to get out with tied hands. When they discover him, he sits on the ground faster than he would like.  
Why do they leave him alone at all?

When he still looks around the room for a chance to get rid of his shackles, the doves suddenly dart at him.  
“What the…?”  
Bzzz!  
Medic gets a light electric shock. The doves hack on Engineer's power cable, with which he is tied up. As in the madness, the birds chop up at it again and again. Medic not only gets damage from the permanent electric shocks, but is also hurt by the beaks.  
The doves also are not spared from electric shocks. But they get over it as nothing. Finally the power cable is broken and falls to the ground. The doves sit back on the ceiling lamp. Every now and then some of them twitch, while the crackling of the stream is heard.  
Medic rubs his wrists and looks up at the birds.  
“Well, you seem to have done this many times, huh? I also have a dove who likes to dig through intestines. I bet you'd would get along well with Archimedes. I have to go now. Please be nice to your owner. He is okay.”  
“Coo~”  
Medic smiles.

He's now heading towards the exit. But he barely steps out of the room, suddenly the BLU Heavy comes around the corner. Both are freezing for a moment, then the Russian rushes at him with an angry outcry. Medic moves back into the room, grabs the holder of both doors, and slams them shut. He hurried to the operating table and rolled it in front of the double door. This will not stop this bear of a Russian, but maybe Medic can win a bit of time.  
He looks around frantically, discovering a ventilation shaft, sideways above BLU Medics desk.  
He jumps on the table, has to stretch a bit to get to the grid. Fortunately, it's easy to remove it. With a courageous leap, Medic moves into the shaft. He can hear it banging and clattering behind him. Heavy is in the room!  
As fast as possible, the RED member tries to crawl away from the opening, but he does not come far.  
In front of him in the narrow shaft stands a raccoon before him.  
“What the…? Wild animals lurking into the base? Ha, so BLU Medic probably got his doves.”  
“Don't stare at me, maggot!”  
“…Soldier?”  
“That's how it looks.”  
“How did you become a raccoon? By science? Interesting.”  
“By magic.”  
“Ach so… So not interesting. Wait… Magic? But the only one who has this ability is...”  
“That's why we could find you. And now let's go. I want to be back to my human form.”  
“So I find you very cute.”  
A threatening growling.  
“Haha! All right, all right. Thank you for coming for me. I thought I had to kill myself.”  
“No Maggot is left behind!”  
“Wouldn't you saying soldier? No soldier is left behind?”  
“Jarrr…”  
Soldier turns around in the narrow shaft to leads Medic out. This one already sees himself in freedom when suddenly he feels a powerful grip around one of his ankles.  
Heavy! Medic had completely forgotten him!  
Quick-thinking, he grabs Soldier's ringed tail and they are both pulled out of the shaft with a strong hitch.  
Upside down RED Medic hangs in front of BLU Heavy, who looks anything but enthusiastic.  
“Heavy has caught leetle Doktor!”  
“Just look what I caught.”  
Medic holds up Soldier by his tail and he attacks immediately. His sharp teeth bite into Heavy's arm. The Russian screams loudly and lets Medic fall to the ground to fight with the raccoon.  
RED Medic uses the chance and runs out of the infirmary. He can hardly believe it when he sees that his entire team is here. And each of them fights against his copy. However without any weapons. No explosions, no shots are heard. Shall no one be killed?  
 _Well, all right. Main point, I'm coming out of here finally. At least I don't have to kill myself with all my power anymore. Hah, excised now, where I have free track…_

Suddenly RED Medic is grabbed from behind. A strong arm wraps around his neck and his left arm is fixed on his back.  
“So what have we got here?” BLU Medic steps in front of RED. Although his team is tracked and fought, he smiles.  
“What?” he asks. “What are you grinning about? Don't you know you lost?”  
“I do. I realize a defeat when I get one. But before I die I will see you die. Soldier.”  
Firmly in his grip, BLU Soldier drags Medic toward the moving giant buzzsaw.  
“Wait what?! First you want to drive me into suicide and when that didn’t work, you want to kill me now with all violence?”  
“To drive you into WHAT? Fess! Bring it to a close, Soldier!”  
RED Medic is lifted high in the air. They stand directly in front of one of the buzzsaws.  
“Position him so that he does not die immediately, hehe. W-wwahhhh!”  
Now BLU Medic is lifted in the air - by RED Heavy.  
“Let down Heavy's Doktor!”  
BLU Soldier is paralysed of this outcome of the situation. This makes Heavy angry.  
“NOW!”  
“Let him down! Let him down!” implores BLU Medic.  
Soldier obeys, and only a moment later RED Medic stands firmly on both legs.  
“Thank you, Heavy. I knew you wouldn’t let me down.”  
“We are team, Doktor. Like family.”  
“Yes, that’s true. You BLUs could take a page from our book.”  
“Pff! Preferably I'd like to cut you into whole slices…”  
Heavy lifts BLU Medic higher; threatens to throw him into the buzzsaw.  
“T-then do it! Kill me! This shame is unbearable!”  
But Heavy doesn't. Instead he lets BLU Medic down. He looked surprised at the Russian.  
“Heavy will not kill the Doktor. We do not fight regularly. And Doktor looks like Heavy's Doktor...”  
“………”  
“Besides we have plan for BLU.”  
“What kind of plan…?”  
 **“Soldier**!”  
BLU Soldier flinches as the thundering voice of Merasmus echoes through the place. A bilious green cloud forms before the Mercs and the magician hovers in front of them in the air.  
“Just how did you get him to help you?”  
Medic and Heavy stand a bit apart and watch Soldier and BLU Medic tremble in front of Merasmus.  
“We are no longer afraid of him.”  
“I think I understand.”  
“ **Welcome** to your **doom** , RED Soldier!”  
“I’m not RED-“  
“S-soldier!” BLU Medic stares at Soldier in disbelief. The soldier looks down and frightened. His blue jacket had changed the color to red.  
“I-I’m not RED!”  
“Do you want to tell me that I cannot distinguish blue from red?” Merasmus dark laughter makes the BLUs wince. “Let's get the rest of the team and have some fun!”  
“ **WWAAAHHHHH**!”

For half an hour now, the entire RED team sits outside the base in Sawmill, watching Merasmus terrorize the BLU team with his horror magic. Soldier is his special victim, that's why his cries are louder and more often to hear.  
“It's kind of fun to watch, but don't we want to go back to our base? I mean, it's long since sleep time.”  
“Not yet, Demo. I still have to ask Merasmus for a favor.”  
“What are ya up to, Doc?”  
“I will fulfill the BLUs a long-awaited wish.”  
“Why should you do that? Did you develop feelings for these losers during your captivity?”  
“Just trust me. Engineer, I need your help when it's time.”  
“Ya can count on me, Doc.”  
“MAGGOTS!”  
All eyes are on Soldier in his raccoon form. He had dug all the time in the ground, and now found some maggots, which he all hoard into his helmet.  
“Disgusting…”  
“Shut up! This is my dinner!”  
“Yeah, then eat them. You just stare at them.”  
“I cannot eat them yet! I have to wash them before! I'm a RACCOON.”  
“Don’t be like that. Overcome your instinct and get away with that dumb animals before I get terribly sick.”  
When Soldier doesn't react, Scout reaches for his helmet with the intention of throwing the maggots away. Soldier hisses, bares his teeth and snaps at his hand. The boy pulls away, staring at the raccoon.  
“Dude! Do you have rabies or what? Doc, you have to euthanize him!”  
“Calm down, boys.” Engineer stand up. “I’ll be right back.”  
“And where does he want to go now? Geez…”  
“Ah! Merasmus! Wait! Can I speak to you briefly?”  
“Aha. The man of science, for whom this theater takes place here.”  
“Don't act as if you don't have fun.”  
“In fact, the blue team is very amusing. What do you want? Did you finally realize that magic is above science?”  
“Hahahah! No. Really. No. Science is something hand-tight. Magic, on the other hand, is only a series of pocket games tricks. Nothing but illusions.”  
“You **fool**! You think **that's** an illusion?”  
The green mist around Merasmus turns into flickering fire, Monoculus and the Horseless Headless Horsemann encircle the team, but the Mercs remain calm.  
Only Demoman is lightly sentimental.  
“Left eye… Is that you?”  
“Save that for the BLU team, Merasmus.”  
The magician sighs defeated. “Come on, go and scare the guys over there.”  
Monoculus and the Horseless Headless Horsemann do what Merasmus commands.  
“Wait!”  
Demo wants to run after Monoculus, but Heavy holds him.  
“Here, drink a bit, mate.” Sniper puts a bottle of rum in his hand. Immediately he takes a strong sip.  
“Thanks, lad…”  
“So what do you want from me, man of science?”  
“When you are finished with your haunting, can you drop them into a deep sleep?”  
“Without ever waking up again?”  
“No! They have to wake up again. But only after I'm finished with them.”  
“Why do you bother with these weaklings at all?”  
“Probably for the same reason you are bother with us.”  
“I see.”  
“Besides, we would otherwise be unemployed.”  
“Whatever.” Merasmus is about to go.  
“Wait!”  
“What next?” Merasmus is slowly becoming impatient.  
“What about me?”  
“What do you mean, Soldier?”  
“Change me back!”  
“No, don’t do it!” Scout calls. “Otherwise he puts his finger back in his nose again. We must keep him from that.”  
The raccoon demonstrates that he doesn’t have to be a human to do that. His tongue tip wanders in his nose.  
“Oh, yag! Okay, change him back…”  
“Why should I? You seem to have resigned yourself with your role as raccoon.”  
“Merasmus…” Medic gives the magician a warning look.  
“Don't have a cow. At sunrise my magic becomes ineffective and then you look like as before.”  
“Why just don't you change me back immediately?”  
“Now? After you've worked so hard for your food?”  
“Hm… That’s true…” Soldier says with a look into his helmet, where the dozens of maggots bend and twist.  
“If you would excuse me now.”  
Merasmus disappears before their eyes.  
“Maggot…”  
Scout reaches out for Soldier and caress over his furry back. The raccoon snaps at him.  
“Stop it!”  
“Easy. I just wanted to pet you. Maybe you like it.”  
“I’m not a pet!”  
“But you keep raccoons as pets.”  
“I may that!”

Engineer is back. He no longer carries his yellow protective helmet on his head, but holds it in his hands.  
“I brought ya water.”  
He sits down to soldier. Soldier is delighted.  
“Thanks, Engie!”  
Immediately, he takes off a maggot from his own helmet with his paws and immerses them in the water in Engineer's helmet. Then he eats it.  
Scout turns away in disgust.  
“Eww!”  
“Maggots are perfect protein suppliers, scout. This is how your muscles grow.”  
“C’mon, Doc! Cut the crap!”  
“And they are juicy and very tasty” adds Soldier.  
“O-okay… Then I do it!”  
Scout reaches for the maggots, but the raccoon scratches him.  
“Ow! What’s the matter?”  
“Find your own!”  
“Hmpf!”

Merasmus teaches the BLU team for a long time the fear. Just when it's slowly get light, he disappears. But he had kept his promise and sent the BLUs into a deep sleep.  
Demoman, Sniper, Pyro and Scout are sleeping. And even the raccoon soldier, after he had finished eating, had curled himself up in his helmet, which took the engineer his lap.  
Medic straightened his glasses and rise from his place. “It’s time. Are you ready, Engineer?”  
“Yeah, Doc.”  
Gently, the engineer sets Soldier's helmet on the ground and stands up.  
“What exactly are you going to do now, Docteur?”  
“I will do with them what I have done with you. I will upgrade their heart and Engineer will rebuild BLU Medics Medigun so that he can übercharge his team.”  
“Why should you do this?”  
“That was exactly why they kidnapped me. And we really don' have to need to let us call cheater. And so both teams will be on the same level.”  
“Doktor is good Doktor. Is fair.”  
“Thanks, Heavy. And who knows? Maybe the battles will be more challenging.”  
“But not that will be become the habit. Because I don't believe that BLU Medic will ever overcome his fear of blood and innards.”  
“Miracles happen again and again.”  
“But Docteur, you are really the last one who believes in miracles. After all, this is not science.”  
“You caught me, my friend.”  
“If ya want, ya can go back to the base and pick us up here later. I think we'll need a while here.”  
“Agreed.”  
“Oh, Heavy. Before I forget, would you stay with us? Some of them we will not be able to lift.”  
“Of course, Medic.”

  
**Team Fortress 2**

  
When BLU Medic awakens, he finds himself in his bed. He looks around in surprise.  
“What the…?”  
He gets up and goes over to the infirmary room. There he sees a video tape on his desk. He hesitates for a moment, but then pushes it into the VCR.  
RED Medic appears on the screen.  
 _“Hallo! Surely you ask yourself what this is. I explain it to you. I've done you and your entire team a favor. Have you already seen your Medigun?”_  
BLU Medic looks around for his Medigun. It stands where he always places it. In fact, it looks slightly changed.  
 _“Engie was so nice and changed it a bit, while I've been taking care of you. Maybe you can feel it in your left chest.”_  
BLU Medic touches the mentioned chest and breathes automatically deeply in and out.  
 _“I have upgraded your heart. It has not only become stronger, but becomes invulnerable with a touch of the medi beam for a short time. In other words, you are now able to activate the Übercharge. No no no. It's alright. You don't have to thank me. I've fixed the operations on tape. Just in case you want to know how it works.”_  
Then pictures appear on the screen, letting the BLU Medic freeze. They lie there, with their chest open, while RED Medic shoves a device with steel needles into their heart.  
The world becomes black.  
 _“Well, surely you are now lying fainting on the ground, but let another thing be said to you. YOU ARE THE CLONE! Ahahahaha !! Come on! Engie, Heavy! Wave. Okay. See you on the battlefield. Until then, you can practice the Übercharge. I hope you don't disappoint me...”_


End file.
